1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the safe and sanitary removal of the contents from aluminum can lift tab beverage containers allowing for an all aluminum internal to external self-buoyant straw system contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several styles of containers with a straw system of one sort or another have been presented in prior art. By one means or another the straw systems presented in prior art are said to raise to drinking access level when their respective container is opened for consumption. While these straw systems presented in prior art may operate in their proscribed manner they display shortcomings in design or adaptability for their intended use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,817 to Payne et al (1978), depicts a straw system for use with a pull tab container that is generally no longer in use within the beverage industry. Prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,148 to Larson et al (1989), U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,247 to Murphy et al (1992), U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,297 to Rosello (1995) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,979 to Murphy et al (1998) collectively and severally depict a straw system that raises away from the inner bottom of its container when said container is opened for consumption, thereby requiring the consumer to further manipulate the straw to facilitate the removal of the container's contents through said straw. U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,148 to Larson et al (1989) depicts a straw system that requires an additional depression of the straw's container to release said straw, with possible spillage or over-depression occurring, as well as the requirement of additional instructions to the consumer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,979 to Murphy et al (1998) in prior art depicts a straw system that requires a new style of lid for the container to enable the proposed straw system to function. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,819 to Payne et al (1978), U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,247 to Murphy et al (1992), U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,979 to Murphy et al (1998) collectively and severally depict in prior art an internal straw system with an activating mechanism for placement within the straw system's container of an intricate nature with numerous parts, thereby requiring considerable pre-assembly and/or space within the said container.